Fue culpa del brillo labial
by Laliasd
Summary: Tenía en claro que eso no estaba bien pero le era difícil poder borrar de su mente la imagen de esos labios pintados.


¡Hola, hola, hola!

El día de ayer estuve sin Internet por unas horas y para pasar el rato comencé a escribir y dio como resultado esta Viñeta.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo creo esta historia con ánimos de entretener ;)

 **Pareja:** Kakashi – Sakura (KakaSaku)

¡A leer!

* * *

Fue culpa del brillo labial

Regresábamos a la aldea luego de una corta misión. Decidí de encargarme de entregar el reporte a la quinta. Pese a que insistí en ir solo, Sakura se ofreció en acompañarme, con el fin de que ella tenía que hablar algo con su maestra.

—Espere un momento, Kakashi-sensei.

Detuve mi andar para poder esperarla. Antes que pudiera sacar el Icha Icha, pude notar un sutil aroma frambuesas en el aire. Al virar mi rostro, trague con dificultad al ver la escena en la que Sakura se restregaba una sustancia en los labios que a simple vista parecía pegajosa pero que le daba un toque sensual y muy femenino.

— ¿Qué?— Se quejo la chica al percatarse de mi mirada sobre ella.—Una chica debe verse bien— Declaro con simpleza. Para luego tapar el tubo de color rosado y guárdalo en unos de sus bolsillos.

Durante el trayecto hacia la torre, ella habla sobre el desarrollo de una dichosa pócima que regeneraba instantáneamente el tejido celular dañado. Era un pena que no podía prestarle la debida atención porque lo único que reinaba en mis pensamientos eran esos apetecibles labios rosados.

 _Esto no está bien._

Tenía en claro que eso no estaba bien pero me era difícil poder borrar de mi mente la imagen de esos labios pintados.

 _Esto no está bien._

Estábamos a unos pasillos de llegar a la oficina de la Hokage, y de una vez por todas pondría fin a esta tortura, sin embargo no pude prever el momento en el que ella se aproximó quedado muy cerca de mí.

— ¡Sensei! ¿Me está escuchando? — Cuestiono muy molesta la joven kunoichi que se cruzaba de brazos.

 _No._

—Si— Mentí, mientras sonreía bajo mi mascara.

— ¡No es cierto!

Mi mirada se posó en los labios rosados que se movían con rapidez por reprenderme. Sin pensarlo y sin importarme que alguien nos viera, la acorrale en la pared. Dejándola aturdida.

Me incline un poco más para mirar con atención su rostro sin perder cada detalle de él.

Era tan inocente y al mismo tiempo tan tentador.

 _Esto no está bien._

Estaba a solo centímetros de sus labios. Podía sentir como su tibia respiración chocaba contra mi rostro. Soy un degenerado. Sabía que esto no estaba bien pero me era imposible poder apartarme de su angelical rostro. Ella no sabía lo que sucedía, solo me miraba con esos hermosos ojos llenos de desconcierto.

— ¿Kakashi-sensei? — La poca cordura que quedaba en mí, se fue al desagüe al ver como esos sonrosados labios quedaron entreabiertos, mostrando levemente algunos de sus blancos dientes. Rápidamente baje la máscara que cubría mi rostro, tome su mentón entre mis manos y sin previo aviso me apodere de esos labios que desde hace mucho tiempo ansiaba en probar.

Degustaba con avidez, tratando de grabar la textura y el sabor de sus exquisitos labios para así nunca olvidarlos.

Eran tan suaves.

Era dificultoso el conseguir separarme de ella, sin embargo, comenzaba a creer que esos labios tenían un enorme poder de atracción en mí. Maravillado, pude sentir como lentamente movía sus labios tratando de seguir mi ritmo. De cierto modo eso me animo a seguir. Posesivamente tome su cintura, en un intento de acercar aún más nuestros cuerpos.

Tal acción produjo que un pequeño gemido escapara de sus labios, y aprovechando esa pequeña oportunidad, comencé explorar cada rincón de esa cálida y húmeda cavidad.

Era tan dulce.

Con la escasa lucidez que aún mantenía, pude percibir como sus brazos descansaban detrás de mí nuca, con la única intención de profundizar más el beso.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios!? — El fuerte grito que resonó por todo el pasillo fue la causa determinante para que ambos, rompiéramos el acalorado beso y nos colocáramos en una distancia prudente.

Velozmente, cubrí mi rostro con mi habitual mascara para luego mirar a una Sakura con respiración entrecortada y con los labios rojos, hinchados y sin ningún rastro del brillo labial.

— ¡Kakashi! ¡Podrías explicarme el que hacías besando a Sakura!

—Tsunade-sama...yo… nosotros… — Balbuceo nerviosamente mi pupila mientras trataba de calmar a la iracunda rubia que se encontraba a muy pocos metros de nosotros.

Estaba jodidamente muerto. Sabía que cabe mi tumba por osar besar a la alumna de la gran Tsunade Senju; princesa de las babosas y mejor Ninja-Médico de toda la historia, sin mencionar que consideraba a la joven chica como una pequeña hija. Bueno al menos pude pasar mis últimos momentos de vida besando los labios de una hermosa chica como Sakura.

— ¡¿Tienes algo que decir, Kakashi?! — Grito la enfurecida Hokage que exigía saber mi respuesta.

—Fue culpa del Brillo labial.

Fin.

* * *

 **N/A:** Si has llegado hasta aquí te lo agradezco mucho. Espero que te haya gustado ¿Review? (Sé que me merezco tomatazos xD) Sin más que decir nos vemos pronto y ¡Que la llama de la juventud arda en ustedes!

Chau, chau, chau :*


End file.
